There's No Place Like Oz
by Leo'sluvr777
Summary: Post-movie ONESHOT. An older Dorothy Gale returns to Oz for the final time as a surprise for her beloved Scarecrow, but can she save the straw king of Oz by healing his broken heart or will he be trapped in a prison of his own making forever?


King Scarecrow the Wise sat at his desk in the atrium surrounded by organized chaos. The atrium functioned as an office and laboratory for the king seeing as how he preferred the natural light that flowed in through the emerald glass ceiling. It also made it easier for him to install a telescope for his nightly stargazing. The floors were covered in stacks of books and papers that seemed to be placed randomly but were in fact carefully organized by the king. He knew where everything was. His desk was also littered with papers and writing instruments that deceived any onlooker with theur chaotic appearance. Surrounding his desk was his lab which contained many of his inventions, both completed and in progress, as well as his meticulous star charts.

Usually the King was fascinated with this knowledge surrounding him and could stay busy for days, oblivious to the outside world except for his daily kingly duties. But tonight he could barely get past the first page of his Introduction to Marine Biology book. He finally closed the book with a frustrated sigh. The resulting sound broke the silence of the lab and he finally looked around. Scarecrow sighed and stood, wandering gracefully over to his telescope. He sat down despondently and looked up at the stars that at any other time would capture his fascination.

He had been trying to avoid thinking of this day since he saw it on his calendar. It was the five year anniversary of the day Dorothy Gale had come bumbling into his life. He sighed and ran a hand through his straw blonde hair.

He had made many advancements since receiving his genius mind and had managed to increase his humanity, to a point. His face was human except for the red patches on his cheeks. His hair was the color of straw and fell to his shoulders in golden waves. His strong jaw jutted out and his face was soft yet solid. Manly. He was wearing his green suit. It buttoned over his chest and off to the side. The buttons were golden and his chest was covered in medals and his royal seal. His black pants ended at his tall black boots with golden designs that came up to his knees. His signature black hat sat on the desk peacefully as he brooded.

His heart thudded in his chest as an image of Dorothy popped into his head. Her shiny black hair, her blue gingham dress, her freckles, her beautiful eyes. He put his head in his hands and groaned. It was hopeless to deny it. He was in love with Dorothy Gale. The woman who had left for Kansas. The King loved Dorothy and there was no one else he could see as his queen. Therefore he hadn't married yet, a topic that was under much debate among the people of Emerald City. He played listlessly with a compass on his desk as he thought about Dorothy. His heart sunk lower and lower in his chest until he could properly call himself morose.

Frustrated with himself he stood forcefully and stormed away from his desk and to one of his waiting experiments as he tried to busy himself and forget about Dorothy.

A task that was altogether impossible.

The Depression had hit Kansas hard. Dorothy stood amidst the remains of her family's farm and sighed. She knelt down and ran her dainty pale hand along the barren wasteland. She remembered when these fields had been teeming with corn and her uncle and the farmhands had been hard at work everyday of the year. Then the economy fell and so did her farm. Slowly she lost everyone that mattered in her life. The farmhands had gone after the crops dried up. Without money to pay them, Uncle Henry had to let them go and they had left for the city that same day. Disheartened but not hopeless they had pushed on and they had survived. Of course they had less, less money, but they were living. And then the dust storms came. They decimated the feeble crops that had so far persisted and brought with them a deadly illness. People were falling ill left and right until finally the grim reaper found his way to the small town. After the first death, a panic set in. People began to desert their homes until Dorothy's hometown was merely a ghost of its former self.

Dorothy felt her throat close up as she relived the past few months. Auntie Em had made it two months before she succumbed to the illness. Because of her age and the lack of basic resources such as food and clean water she didn't stand a chance. Thankfully she died in her sleep with Henry holding her hand and Dorothy perched on the side of the bed stroking her sweaty forehead soothingly. Unable to handle any more memories of Auntie Em, Dorothy stood and hurried back to the house, avoiding her Aunt and Uncle's room like the plague, and sat on her old bed, sighing when an ever-present cloud of dust flew into the air and joined the other layers of dirt caked onto her skin. She adjusted her filthy clothes, jeans and a men's plaid shirt that she tied high on her flat stomach so that a little bit of skin showed. Under it she wore what used to be a white tank top. She laid back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Uncle Henry had only lasted a few days after Auntie Em died. His heart was broken and he was lost without his beloved wife. Dorothy found him laying in her Aunt's bed, dead. He hadn't committed suicide, just succumbed to the sickness when she couldn't see him.

Dorothy was officially alone. Except for Toto. She looked around and found him laying under her bed and relaxing. She pulled him onto her lap and stroked his dirty black hair. She kissed the top of his head and closed her eyes.

She missed Oz. Now that there wasn't anything tying her to Kansas the subtle pulling of her heart towards thoughts of Oz was now a forceful tug. She missed Glinda and the munchkins, her best friends Tin Man and Lion, and especially him.

Just thinking of his name, Scarecrow, sent her heart into a tizzy and made her short of breath. "Scarecrow." She said it out loud to test how it sounded coming from her dry, cracked lips.

She smiled and closed her eyes then frowned as a great sadness welled up in her chest and made fresh tears flow down her cheeks, creating tear tracks through the layers of grit on her cheeks. In the suffocating silence she suddenly heard the wind pick up and a rumbling filled the air. Her eyes shot open and she ran to the wind. The edges were stuffed with rags to keep out the dust and when she looked out the window her stomach sunk. An angry dust cloud was rolling across the land heading straight for her house. She gasped and ran down the stairs, Toto at her heels. She slammed the door shut and looked out the window before slamming the rickety shutters closed. There was an angry cloud speeding over the land, accelerating as it neared her home. She ran back up the stairs as the dust storm hit and rattled the house. The winds seemed to pick up impossibly and sent her stumbling into her room and onto her bed. She closed her eyes and hugged a whimpering Toto to her chest as their home was buffetted by strong winds that made the foundations shake and the boards creak. Her last thought before she blacked out was of her beloved Scarecrow reaching toward her with a worried look.

Scarecrow turned away from the fizzling screen of his monitor with tears streaming down his cheeks. He stood up violently and stumbled to his desk where he collapsed into his chair and let the tears run down his face.

He hadn't been able to resist and had turned on the monitor that he had invented. Soon after Dorothy left, he had invented it so that he could watch her while she was in this Kansas. When he had turned it on his heart had pounded in his chest as he watched her prepare frantically for the angry advancing dust cloud and when it had hit the house he had physically reached out his hand toward the monitor as if he could simply pluck her from danger and into his arms.

The real reason for his sadness was when the screen suddenly went blank. The device monitored Dorothy in Kansas and the only reason that it would have static was if she no longer existed in Kansas. He had felt cold all over when he came to the revelation that his love was dead. He froze in shock and then steadily tears began to flow down his cheeks as he began to weep.

He quickly fell into a deep depression and baracaded himself in his study. When his servants came to deliver his food and some papers, panic set in. Their King had never refused important documents before and they were lost as to how to console him. An urgent message was sent out to General Lion and Lord Nicholas "Tin Man" Chopper, the King's good friends and advisors. This message merely sped up the pair's travel plans as they had already been travelling to Emerald City for the Emerald Ball. Little did they know that this ball would be the most memorable of them all and their lives would change forever.

Dorothy awoke slowly to the smell of fresh flowers and the feel of warm sunshine on her face. She rolled over sleepily and tried to go back to sleep before she realized that she was staring at an exotic-looking flower. One that she had never seen in Kansas before. She sat up quickly and gasped in shock as she took in her surroundings. She was laying in a field of blooming flowers that were definitely unlike anything that she had ever seen before. She blinked and rubbed her eyes as she gaped, trying to make sure that this wasn't a dream. Her heart pounded in her chest as her hope grew and she looked around for a familiar landmark. She finally spotted it up ahead of her, the winding path of the yellow brick road laid before her.

"Oz." She breathed and her smile grew until her face hurt. She laughed and stood, spinning around happily. "Oz!" She exclaimed and looked around when she heard rustling nearby.

Suddenly the little black blur that was Toto burst through the flowers and leapt into her outstretched arms with and excited yip. She spun his around and hugged him close before setting him down.

"C'mon Toto we have to find everyone!" She ran through the field and towards the distant yellow brick road where a caravan of people could be seen travelling. Hoping to find directions she ran excitedly. For once in many years she felt joy flowing through her and giving her energy. As she neared the caravan she ran until she neared the front where she could hear two distinct voices arguing.

Something in the back of her head told her that she remembered these voices and she sped up until she was able to see two silohuettes arguing heatedly.

"Nicholas we have to take the shortcut. He needs us to get there as soon as possible!" A loud, booming voice growled and she saw a lashing tail in the shadows.

Curious, she crept towards them, Toto at her side. She was about to peek around the corner when suddenly she was being tackled to the ground by a heavy, furry body. She squeaked in surprise as she found herself pressed on the ground by a heavy body.

"Stay where you are assasin. Don't make a move." A voice growled in her ear and she was lifted into the air, a razor sharp claw pressing barely against the delicate skin of her throat. She gulped as cold fear went through her, but she kept her chin up defiantly and would have glared at her captor if she could see him.

She was marched to the front of the caravan where the two figures were once again arguing. They turned the corner and she gasped at the sight that met her eyes.

Before her was a familiar silver form, but it had changed from when she was a little girl. The Tin Man was sporting a slim new body that resembled a human form more, the metal he was made of seemed thicker and stronger as well. His body was built like a futuristic robot and carried a sharp silver axe that had purple gem on the handle. He was wearing a long purple cloak that covered his body and protected him from the heat of the sun. Dorothy noticed that he had a red heart on his chest that was made of some kind of transparent material. It almost seemed like a gem. His metal boots thumped against the golden bricks as he walked along, gesturing wildly as he argued with his companion.

Dorothy turned her gaze and gaped at the towering form of a lion on his hind legs. His fur was smooth and golden and he wore a red cape that billowed as he walked. His powerful face had a long scar down his cheek that looked old and Dorothy felt her heart clench in her chest at the idea of her friend in such pain. She was brought back to the present as the figurebehind her pressed the sharp tip of his claw against her neck again.

"Father! I have captured an assassin." The voice said, full of pride and Dorothy was surprised to see the Lion turn to respond to the title of 'Father'. Tin Man held up his hand to halt the caravan and they turned to her.

"She looks familiar..." Tin Man said thoughtfully and they approached Dorothy who struggled a little and glared back at the lion that was holding her.

"Stop struggling wench." The voice snarled and with that Dorothy was shocked out of her daze.

"Oh Lion, Tin Man I'm so happy to see you. It's me Dorothy!" She made to step forward and whimpered as the claw pierced her skin gently. Her friends' eyes widened and she put a hand to her throat.

"Dorothy!?" The two rushed forward and pulled her from Lion's son's arms and into their embrace.

"Oh Dorothy I can't believe that it's you!" Lion hugged her close and spun her around. "You look amazing!" He held her back to look at her and admired her. She blushed and hugged him tight.

"Oh hush. I've been much better." She looked down at her torn, dirty dress and sighed.

She turned to the Tin Man when the Lion put her down and she smiled fondly when she saw tears pouring down his silver face. She wiped them fondly, standing on her tip toes to reach him.

"Oh Don't cry now you'll rust." She said and hugged him close, surprised to find that his metal body was actually pleasantly warm rather than cold.

"I'm sorry Dorothy I'm just so glad that you're here! I've missed you so much!" He hugged her tight, but made sure to be gentle with her.

"You both look so different." She looked them over again and smiled at them. She was about to ask about Scarecrow when someone cleared their throat from behind her. She turned around and saw a handsome young lion bowing sheepishly.

"Lady Dorothy Gale, please accept my sincerest apologies." He said and Lion crossed his arms as if he just remembered that his son had threatened his oldest friend.

"You are forgiven." She smiled and helped him up, "What is your name?"

"Forge." He smiled and bowed again. "Father we should get moving. Mother will not be happy if we do not arrive in the Emerald City by nightfall."

Lion paled in five seconds flat and motioned for the caravan to continue moving. He ushered Dorothy and the Tin Man along.

"So Tin Man-" she began but he stopped her.

"Seeing as I'm made from silver now I should be the Silver Man, but I just go by my real name: Nicholas Chopper."

"Oh." She wrung her hands nervously, "Nick? Where's Scarecrow?"

"Oh why he's in Emerald City. He's been ruling Oz since you and the Wizard left." Nick smiled and after awhile of chatting he saw that she seemed to be getting tired.

"Dorothy dear why don't you go rest with Lion's wife, Ciera?" He showed her to an extravagant, roomy coach that was being pulled by a team of polite horses who greeted her happily. Dorothy waved sleepily and climbed into the moving carriage, Toto following her attentively.

She was greeted by a stunning lioness seated behind a desk.

"Oh dear you must be Dorothy Gale." She smiled warmly, but there was a hint of exhaustion as well.

"Lady Ciera." Dorothy gave her a curtsy and the lioness lifted herself from her chair in order to reveal one very important obstruction: her swollen, pregnant belly. Dorothy hurried over and helped her, the lioness smiled gratefully.

"Thank you dear." She rubbed her stomach and walked over to a comfortable couch, "Please, do sit down." She rubbed her stomach and nearly collapsed onto the sofa that Toto had immediately claimed as his own

Dorothy sat by her and they chatted for awhile before Dorothy found herself asleep on Ciera's lap as she gently ran her fingers through her dark curly hair.

"No wonder Scarecrow loves you so much." She whispered and then followed Dorothy into the bliss of sleep.

When the caravan arrived at the gates to Emerald City night had fallen over Oz and the caravan had been guided by the subtle green glow of the wonderful city. Lion breathed a sigh of relief as the gates opened and they were admitted inside. They made their way up to the palace where they left their supplies with the guards and Lion and Nick went to fetch Dorothy and Ciera. Lion nodded to Forge, leaving him in charge of the unloading and settling of the supplies as he made his way to the carriage to help his wife out. He took a calming breath and glared at Nicholas who made a whipping sound and chuckled.

He opened the door and carefully climbed inside, his hulking form barely fitting inside. "Ciera. Darling." He stroked her fur and she opened her eyes sleepily. She saw him and stretched, letting out a little meow. This woke Dorothy who sat up and looked around as she gathered herself. She smiled when she realized that she definitely wasn't in Kansas anymore. She leapt up and hurried out of the carriage, taking Nick's offered hand as she descended to the end of the yellow brick road. Toto jumped out of the carriage sleepily and stuck close to her, jumping on her leg until she picked him up.

"The Emerald City!" She laughed and spun around then turned to Nick who was smiling as he watched her. "When can I see Scarecrow?" She asked excitedly and Nick patted her hand placatingly.

"Tomorrow is the Ball Dorothy. He'll be very busy until then so why don't you let me show you to your rooms and you can see him then?"

Dorothy's smile faded a bit but she let him lead her up to the guest quarters. Her room was huge with a four-poster bed, an extravagant bathroom and a couple of bookshelves that were filled with fascinating books. She gravitated toward them immediately and picked a few. Since she had taken a nap she didn't feel the need for sleep, and instead stayed up for hours reading the books and savoring the time that she had to simply relax. Toto settled on the bed with her and immediately went to sleep

She awoke the next morning and found herself using a book as a pillow. She laughed at herself and got up, stretching briefly until she heard some muscles pop. She was making her way to the bathroom to finally clean off the years worth of grit that covered her skin when she heard voices in the hall.

She went to the door and opened it in time to see Lion emerge from his room with Ciera not far behind.

"Dear you had better fix this mess or so help me..." She trailed off and Lion gulped at her serious glare. Suddenly her face softened and she kissed his cheek. "Good Luck."

"Hurry up!" Came Nick's voice from down the hall and after one last kiss, Lion ran off toward him. Ciera was going back into her rooms when she caught sight of Dorothy standing in the hall.

"Oh Dorothy!" She waddled over to where Dorothy was standing looking confused.

"Is something wrong Ciera?" She asked worriedly as the lioness ushered her back into her room.

"I'll say! I couldn't see you very well last night but now... Darling you're filthy!" She deflected the conversation away from the incident that Dorothy had witnessed and ushered her to the bathroom. "Come along. Bathe yourself and I'll go find the seamstress. You are going to need a dress for tonight's Masquerade Ball!" She smiled excitedly and exited the bathroom as Dorothy started the bath, stripped, and slipped into the hot water.

As she watched the hot water wear away the dirt from her skin she sat back and relaxed. There was something that they weren't telling her and it had something to do with her Scarecrow. Resigning herself to the fact that she wasn't about to be let in on the secret she laid back and hoped that her Scarecrow was alright.

King Scarecrow the Wise was most definitely not okay. He sat at his desk in his atrium staring listlessly at the fizzling screen of the monitor. He hadn't slept or eaten since he had barred himself in this godforsaken room. He sighed and rubbed his temples with his gloved hands as he tried to will away the all-consuming pain of his heartbreak, but it was futile.

He jumped when a loud banging came from the doorway. "What part of I wish to be left alone don't they understand?" He said frustratedly and stomped over to the doors, fully intent on giving the person who disturbed him a good earful. He wrenched open the huge doors and froze.

Standing before him were his two oldest friends, the Lion and the Tin Man. The Tin Man had his arms crossed exasperatedly and the Lion was holding the door open, looking determined.

All of Scarecrow's anger left him and he slumped in defeat. "I guess you might as well come in." He sighed and turned away, walking over to collapse in his desk chair. He leaned back and closed his eyes as he prepared to deliver the news to the men who loved Dorothy almost as much as him.

"Dorothy is..." He took a deep breath, "She's...dead." He whispered and braced himself on the desk.

"But she isn't she's-" Lion started but Nick cut him off.

"How do you know?" Nick and Lion had a silent conversation before he conceded and let Nick taje the lead.

"The monitor." He gestured to the fuzzy screen, refusing to look at it himself.

"Scarecrow maybe you can explain it a bit more." He urged him, walking over to his side.

"I set up the monitor so that I could monitor her in Kansas. The only way she could not be monitored is if she was transported somewhere or...or...killed." He shuddered and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Scarecrow you can't hole yourself away because of an assumption! You are the King and your people need to know that you are strong for them. Now the most important ball of the year is today and you need to pull yourself together." He pulled him up.

"We mourn with you my friend. We loved her too, but you cannot lock yourself away!" Scarecrow nodded sadly and the drew himself up to his full height, creating the image of a strong, unaffected king.

"Okay." He said and put on his hat. "There are preparations to take care of before the ball. Thank you...both of you." He nodded and walked out.

"Nick..."

"I know Lion. I know but I have a plan. Just...would you just trust me? I know a few things about love." he gave him a look and the two stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Fine. Fine!" Lion threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

Nick smirked triumphantly and led him out of the atrium and into the halls. "Trust me Lion."

"I don't know why I do." Lio grumbled, but let him lead the way to where Scarecrow was beginning the preparations for the ball.

"Let's just keep an eye on him until tonight at the ball. I have no doubt that your devious wife is getting her a fantastic dress for tonight." Nick grinned as Lion rolled his eyes.

"I don't like when You and Ciera team up on these matchmaking stints of yours." he groaned and settled in for a bumpy ride.

Dorothy winced as the seamstress pulled the corset tight around her slim waist. "Oh is that too tight dear?" she asked as she popped into view.

"Maybe a little looser?" she asked and Ciera chuckled as the old munchkin woman nodded and set about loosening the dress so that it was more comfortable for her. She sent the lioness an exasperated look but smiled at the seamstress as she checked on her again.

"Ciera is this really necessary? I'm not even invited to Scarecrow's ball." she looked down, playing with the dress that was being used to ascertain her measurements for the real dress that she would be wearing that evening.

"Nonsense Dorothy!" She came over and took her hands in her paws. "If I tell you something then you promise not to tell anyone else?" she gave her a look and Dorothy nodded eagerly as the seamstress released her and hurried out of the room, calling for her assistants.

Dorothy stepped off of the elevated platform that she had been standing on and sat down on a couch with Ciera.

"When you left...well Lion told me that everyone was upset but the King... he was distraught. I could tell when Lion first brought me to visit. He will be overjoyed to see you. No one will care that you don't have an official invitation."

Dorothy smiled and stood up. "I'm going to get changed." she changed back into her now clean blue jeans, white tank top and plaid shirt. She sighed in relief, ever since she had started pitching in on the farm she had begun wearing mens clothes, rather than the fashionable dresses that she found distasteful.

"So what now?" she clapped her hands and helped Ciera up.

"I would love to stroll through the gardens now." Ciera smiled and led her to the maze-like gardens. they were walking slowly along and talking when Dorothy heard running footsteps. She stopped and looked around in confusion before they faded away and she shrugged, leading Ciera back to the palace despite her protests.

"Ciera I know that you're tired. Please don't try to lie to me." she smiled as the Lioness tried to protest a bit more before she gave in and let Dorothy lead her to her rooms. As they walked through the halls they saw servants running around the halls finishing up preparations. She stopped suddenly and her head jerked around when she heard a familiar voice echoing through the ballroom.

"-I swear I'm not crazy, it was her!"

"Scarecrow!" she went to run through the door but Ciera's voice stopped her.

"Dorothy? Would you help me back to my room? I'm feeling a little tired." Dorothy turned and hesitated, her heart telling her to go to the man she loved but the voice in her head the reminded her vaguely of Auntie Em told her to help the pregnant and obviously tired woman back to her room. She sighed inwardly and turned to Ciera with a smile.

"Sure thing." she helped her away and Ciera, meanwhile sighed in relief inwardly. She couldn't let Scarecrow see Dorothy until the Ball. She thanked the stars that Lion couldn't keep anything from her.

Scarecrow had gone to the gardens to escape Nick and Lion who had suddenly decided to stick to him like glue. Everywhere he went, those two were hovering over him. He sighed as he walked through the maze, taking in the peace of nature and trying to calm his mind. He sighed and as he was nearing the center he heard voices. Curious, he headed towards them and then he felt his heart stop when he heard a laugh ring out.

He knew that laugh.

"Dorothy?" he whispered and ran frantically through the maze, trying to reach the voice. He was so close when strong metal hands grabbed his arm.

"Scarecrow! Where have you been?! Come with me." he led him away forcefully, Scarecrow looking back repeatedly. finally he shook his head and gave in, following Nick.

"What were you doing out there?" Lion asked as soon as they found him.

"I thought I heard Dorothy." he sighed.

"Scarecrow..." Nick sighed.

"I swear I'm not crazy, it was her!" he protested when they exchanged looks.

"Why don't you go get ready for the ball?" Lion helped him up and led him away to his quarters, making sure that Dorothy was nowhere in sight.

As it neared the time when the Ball would begin Dorothy was pacing in her room in her nightgown. She sighed worriedly and put a hand over her fluttering heart. She nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a knock at the door. She hurried to the door and let Ciera in. She was dressed in a deep red and gold dress that draped over her body in a very flattering way.

"At this point I'm going to this Ball in my nightclothes!" she said and sat down on the bed with a huff.

"Relax dear, your gown will come." Ciera patted her back and than made herself comfortable on the bed as Toto emerged from under it and began barking at the door.

Dorothy jumped and fell off the bed as the seamstress suddenly burst in and sent Toto running. She snapped at her attendants who carried in a huge white box and then hurried out.

Dorothy gingerly opened the box, and gasped as she revealed the magnificent dress. Ciera peeked in and her eyes widened. "Oh my goodness Dorothy go put it on!" she ushered her to the bathroom and waited with bated breath for her to emerge. Meanwhile she put on her red mask that was designed so that the theme of her outfit was fire. she had convinced her husband to go as Ice in order to match her and was therefore pretty proud of herself. she was preening in the mirror when she heard the bathroom door open and she turned to appraise Dorothy's dress.

She was wearing a floor length ball gown. The corset hugged her body and was pure white but was littered with intricate green and gold designs. The skirt of the dress was white near her waist but faded to become emerald green with more golden designs. Dorothy looked up bashfully at Ciera.

"Does it look okay?" she asked, looking in the mirror doubtfully.

"You look like a queen." Ciera smiled, then gasped and disappeared into her room. She returned a moment later with an elaborate emerald necklace with matching earrings. She put them on Dorothy and helped her into her simple white and gold heels. Then she sat her down and styled her hair so that it was pulled away from her face but still fell down her back in midnight ringlets. she smiled and let her stand up when she finished.

"Wow for a lioness you sure are good with your... paws." she giggled and Ciera rolled her eyes as she dug through the tissue paper in the box. She finally found what she was looking for and pulled it out with a triumphant cry.

It was a whit mask with gold trim and emeralds on each side of the mask. She put it on Dorothy's face and smiled. "Now we're ready." she took her hand and led her to the hall where Lion was waiting.

"Dorothy you look...I mean you are...Wow." he bowed to the ladies and then kissed his wife on the cheek, "Shall we?" he gestured toward the ballroom.

"Yes let's." Dorothy followed the couple, trying to calm down her nerves as she walked.

King Scarecrow sat in his emerald throne watching the dancers as they whirled across the dance floor in time with the music. He looked at the giant clock on the wall and sighed when he realized that he still had many hours left until he could get away from all of the dignitaries vying for his attention and the princesses throwing themselves at him.

He politely refused another dance from the persistent china princess and made his way over to the refreshment table. On the way he was detoured by many officials and princesses he had been trying to avoid all night. When he finally reached the table he sighed in relief and got himself a full glass of the punch. he was steeling himself for the journey back to his throne when he was clapped on the back by Lion's large paw.

He turned and greeted his large friend and his wife. "My you look lovely Ciera." he kissed her paw politely and she smiled.

"I wouldn't declare me belle of the ball just yet your highness." she laughed and pulled him into a hug. Scarecrow was thrown off guard but not surprised as he hugged her back.

"Have you seen Nick?" he asked as soon as he was released, looking around for the metal man.

"Probably off romancing his latest lady friend." Ciera rolled her eyes as she caught sight of Nick surrounded by women as he talked animatedly. He saw their gaze and waved to them. He excused himself and made his way over to them, grinning smugly.

"Oh brother." Scarecrow said but smiled at his friend.

"Good evening my King." Nick bowed playfully and adjusted his purple mask as cape. "You look dashing this evening."

Scarecrow was in his full dress uniform with his green military jacket decorated with all of his medals and official stripes on it. His pants were emerald green as well with golden stripes up the side of his leg. His signature hat was perched atop his golden mop of hair. He shrugged and once again thanked the gods that he did not have to wear a mask at this ball.

"Have you found any lady that catches your fancy?" Nick said with a sly smile as he looked around the ballroom.

"You know I haven't Nick." Scarecrow sighed irritably. "All of these women are the same..." he trailed off as he gazed at the other end of the ballroom where Dorothy had just entered the ballroom. As if in a trance, Scarecrow set down his bunch and made his way through the crowd until he was at her side.

"May I have this dance milady?" he asked her, holding out his hand politely. The crowd turned to watch as the mysterious lady nodded and was lead to the center of the dance floor. Scarecrow never danced with any of the women at the balls so the whole room stopped in order to watch the woman that seemed to have caught the ever elusive romantic attentions of the King.

They whirled gracefully across the dance floor, a blur of green and white as they danced as if in a dream. Dorothy felt her heart pounding but despite this, she felt calm and comfortable in the arms of the Scarecrow.

They continued to spin around slowly after the music ended and her warm, brown eyes met his clear blue ones. Gradually they came to a stop and simply gazed at each other, his hands on her waist and hers around his neck. Slowly one of her hands came up to stroke his face. Before she touched his face, she pulled her hand back as if she had just remembered something. It changed course and reached for her mask, gently removing it from her face and revealing herself to Scarecrow.

"You've changed so much Scarecrow, but like I said, I missed you the most." she whispered and his eyes widened as a smile spread across his face.

"Dorothy!" he exclaimed and then without thinking he pulled her flush against him and gently sealed their lips together, much to the shock of their audience.

Dorothy was surprised at first, but after a few seconds she was cupping his face and holding his lips to hers as her eyes slid shut. they drew apart when someone cleared their throat and the couple remembered that they were indeed in public and not alone.

"People of Oz. I present our Saviour, Dorothy Gale." he announced with a huge grin and an arm around her waist. The people gasped and then began cheering and clapping for her. Dorothy blushed and leaned against Scarecrow.

"Thank you." she said and smiled at the Ozites as they cheered for her. Eventually they dispersed and Scarecrow led her to the balcony where things were a bit more private.

She kissed him as soon as they were under the cover of the dark of night and laughed against his lips when he made a surprised sound. She released him and leaned against the edge of the balcony.

"Dorothy I...I thought you were dead." he finally said as he sat next to her and clasped her hand in his.

"Why would you think that? I'm alive and well and now I'm happy too because I'm here with you." she hugged him close and situated herself so that she was laying her head on his shoulder.

"Oh Dorothy I promised myself that if I ever saw you alive again that I would tell you..." he took a deep breath and kneeled in front of her.

"Dorothy Gale I love you with every fiber of my being and I may not be all human like you deserve, but I would be honored if you would let me love you." he kissed her hand and looked up at her nervously, waiting for a response.

In response, Dorothy flung herself at him and he caught her in a tight hug. "It never mattered that you weren't human Scarecrow." she whispered in his ear. "Only that I loved you for who you are." He pulled back to get a good look at her face and kissed her passionately. She held onto him for dear life and small tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Dorothy..." he looked at her and lovingly placed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "This ball was meant for me to find my queen... will you marry me and rule by my side?" he kissed her white gloved hands and watched her shocked face.

after a moment of processing the request her expression softened to one of love and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course my Scarecrow." he laughed for joy and kissed her. She giggled as he helped her up and dusted them both off. He led her with an arm around her waist to the thrown where he took his golden scepter from it's place and tapped it against the emerald floor, the sound reverberating through the room. Everyone stopped and turned to their king.

"People of Oz. I have asked Dorothy Gale of Kansas for her hand and she has accepted. Oz will have her queen!" the crowd roared in approval and when Dorothy caught sight of Nick, he was sobbing against Lion's chest along with Ciera while Lion was smiling broadly up at the couple. She turned to Scarecrow and kissed his cheek, making him blush beet red.

"There's no place like home." she whispered and her soul was content.

Dorothy Gale was finally home.


End file.
